Where Do We Go From Here?
by PinkPickle
Summary: (Previously What Lies Ahead) (Chapter 7 added March 9th) When Lizzie and Gordo return from Rome, they confess their feelings for each other, but when Lizzie freaks out, they might up end up without each other...
1. Ch 1 The Aftermath

Authors Note and Disclaimer  
  
I am posting this, once. Only once, so at least skim through it and pretend you have read what I have to say.  
  
First off I have no connections to Lizzie McGuire or anything that goes along with it. I am a fan, a fan that happens to write fanfiction.  
  
Please do not expect a new posting from me every other day. I will try to have a new chapter up weekly, if not weekly, then biweekly. I work two jobs, one full time and one part time, I also go to school. I also try to maintain a social life, which is not exactly the easiest thing to do when you only have 4 hours to sleep a night as it is.  
  
I will try to write as much as possible.  
  
The plane ride home was awkward to say the least. Gordo and I had promised to sit next to each other, but that promise was made prior to my bold actions the previous night. Now the two of us were stuck sitting beside each other for the next thirteen hours. Neither one of us had said anything to each other since we boarded. Neither one of us could think of something appropriate to say to the other. What can you say to someone, who has been your best friend since birth, who you abruptly kissed the night before?  
  
Last night, our last night in Rome I kissed Gordo. And not just some little peck on the cheek like I had done many times before, this had been a kiss of epic proportions. I don't know what came over me. I had never done something so inappropriate before in my life, and now as I sat silently in my airplane seat I realized why I hadn't done anything like this before. I am Lizzie McGuire, I am shy and I don't kiss my best friend. How am I supposed to face Gordo after what I did? I probably ruined our friendship and I had absolutely no explanation for it.  
  
If I knew anything at that moment in time, I knew that Gordo would want an explanation when things between us had settled down a bit. But what could I tell him? Yah, about that I think it was just the whole roman thing. "I think I had an urgency to be kissed that night, and you happened to be standing beside me." No, that wouldn't do. I couldn't even think of offering that excuse to Gordo, he deserved so much more.  
  
"Lizzie, are you alright?" I snapped out of my daze to find Gordo staring at me and waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
"Yeah, Gordo, I'm alright. Just thinking." He stared at me, making me a little nervous. I didn't like being watched so intently. "So, having fun?" I said to try and break the awkward silence that had snuck up on us.  
  
"No, not really, I was hoping we could talk more." He responded so casually. I panicked; I couldn't talk about last night yet, I hadn't completely figured out how I felt, I didn't want to know how Gordo felt about it. Because I knew that his feelings would change mine, and for once in my life I knew I needed to know how I actually felt and not how someone wanted me to feel.  
  
"Talk? About what?" I choked out  
  
"Nevermind, I'm tired" he said, I didn't read into in, I probably should have. Gordo looked upset about something but the truth is, I was so relieved that he didn't bring up the kiss, I almost started to relax.  
  
"Here, lay your head on my shoulder, get some rest. I'll wake you when were about to land" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. I knew what was coming next.  
  
"You sure? I mean. that wouldn't be at all uncomfortable to you?" I knew what he meant by that, he wasn't thinking of my physical comfort. He was referring to how tense things were since I had kissed him. I decided to play dumb and prayed he would play along for once in his life.  
  
"No, I mean besides I owe you, I slept on basically the entire flight to Rome. My shoulder is here for you if you need a pillow" I forced a smile, and Gordo just shrugged it off and snuggled up on my shoulder.  
  
He was out like a light within minutes, and I of course drifted back into my thoughts. Did I like Gordo as more then a friend? Why did I really kiss him? Did I want to pursue things further? I decided I needed to answer these questions and not just think of hundreds of questions without bothering to answer them. I knew I needed to know these things because, eventually, probably sooner then I'd hope, Gordo would want to talk about what has happened between them.  
  
I realized that mulling over these questions in my mind wouldn't help me answer them, I needed to write it all down and answer each query one by one, but before I could do that, I had to get Gordo off of my shoulder, preferably without waking him.  
  
I reached to my side and pulled out one of those mini pillows that the flight attendants hand out at the beginning of a long flight and by some miracle managed to get Gordo rested on his seat with the pillow, leaving me to move around with my full capability.  
  
I pulled out my notebook and a pen, and neatly wrote down my first question.  
  
Why did I really kiss him?  
  
I think I kissed Gordo because of my surroundings, I mean come on I was in Rome one of the most romantic cities in the world and I had no special guy to share these moments with.  
  
I scratched that out, I knew in my heart that wasn't at all the reason I kissed Gordo. I took a deep sigh and finally released the truth from within.  
  
I kissed Gordo, for a very simple reason, which seems to be so complicated. I'm attracted to him. I realized this when I was with Pablo. I was with this amazing Latin singing sensation and all I was thinking about was my best friend.  
  
I stared at what I had just written, how was it so easy for me to admit things when I was writing them down? Why couldn't I just admit these things without this waste of time process of gathering my thoughts on paper?  
  
Question two:  
  
Did I want to pursue things further with Gordo?  
  
Now this one, even on paper I am unsure of. I think I'd like Gordo to be my boyfriend, but would that cause me to lose my best friend? Oh no, more questions. Ok Answers. Yes I would like to pursue things with Gordo, but I know I won't. I already made the first move by kissing him on the balcony.  
  
If Gordo likes me, like everyone says he does. Then he can be the one to pursue me. I let him know that I liked him, so now it's all up to him.  
  
I re-read the page I had just written two or three times to make sure everything I had put down on paper matched how I felt in side, and with a few adjustments I was completely in agreement with what I had written. Gordo would have to be bold, and Gordo would have to bring up the subject of the kiss, he would have to ask me out and he would have to formally let me know how he feels about me.  
  
I looked down at Gordo would had somehow managed to get his head in my lap without me noticing, I couldn't help what I did next. I leaned down and gave him a small peck on the forehead. I absorbed how peaceful he looked while he slept, I don't think I had ever seen him looking as relax as he did at that moment.  
  
With that thought in mind, he stirred in his sleep causing me to jump a little I hadn't meant to wake him, but there he was. His eyes fluttering open, how strange it must have been for him to awake to me staring at him.  
  
"Hey Lizzie" he said in a tone I hadn't heard him use before, this tone was so sleepy but at the same time he sounded elated to wake up looking at me. I almost slapped myself at thought. I was turning into Kate, what with these self-centered thoughts going through my mind like this.  
  
"Hey Gordo"  
  
"How'd I wind up on your lap swe. Lizzie?" I smiled at his silly facial expression, he had always been good with those quizztive looks, wait did he almost say sweetie? My mind was racing when I realize what he almost called me, my heart was pounding. I was so happy; he almost said sweetie. I can't believe it.  
  
"Huh? Oh you just shifted in your sleep, and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you." I explain, ok so I didn't know for sure if that's how he ended up on my lap but I couldn't think of a better explanation.  
  
The rest of the flight was truly quite boring, but arriving at the airport was a completely different story. My parents were no where to be found, they had taken a flight the day before ours so they should have been at the airport to pick me up. Gordo found his parents who had some unsettling news.  
  
"Lizzie, you're parents had to go visit your Grandma. Apparently she broke her hip water skiing or something like that, so you'll be staying at our house for the next week or so" Mrs. Gordon explained, then added "Oh and Jo, I mean your mother wanted me to let you know you're grounding will begin promptly when they return, until then you are free to have fun." I rolled my eyes, of course my parents wouldn't forget they had grounded me, even if I had forgotten they had.  
  
"Mom, Dad, aren't you guys going out of town tomorrow night thou?"  
  
"Well yes, we are. I explained all this to Jo.Lizzie's mom, and after I had explained that you had been left to care for yourself and the house many times before she agreed that it would be ok if you and Lizzie stayed alone at the house."  
  
I couldn't believe what they had just said, if I found a thirteen- hour flight with Gordo to be uncomfortable, imagine a week alone with him. I looked over at Gordo, who offered me a smile.  
  
I smiled back, and decided it would be the perfect time for us to decide where we stood. I, Lizzie McGuire, would make the best of this one- week of freedom.  
  
"How long will you guys be gone?" I absent mindedly asked Mr. and Mrs. Gordon  
  
"For two weeks. I believe, we were planning on leaving tonight, but since the two of you just arrived we will leave early tomorrow morning."  
  
I didn't respond, I had nothing to say to her answer, I honestly had no idea why I even asked, but now that I had. I kind of wished they would just drop us off and go.  
  
"Mom, Dad, you guys can go today if that's better for you. I don't want you guys driving early in the morning when you're both still half asleep." Gordo said as if he was reading my thoughts.  
  
"Are you sure you'd be ok with that David?" Mr. Gordo asked,  
  
"If it means you'll be safer, of course I am."  
  
"Alright, we'll drop you off and get on our way.  
  
When we got to the car, and opened the trunk, I realized something. Mr. and Mrs. Gordon were probably planning to leave that evening before Gordo had even suggested it, they had their luggage in the trunk already. I think Gordo was thinking the same thing, because suddenly a wave of sadness crossed over his face.  
  
I wanted to reach out and hold him, he looked so down on the ride to house. I knew Gordo felt neglected by his parents on a regular basis, I had, up until now, only thought he was over-reacting. But now, after seeing this neglect up close and person I finally understood how Gordo must have felt so deep inside.  
  
When we arrived at the Gordon's home, Gordo's parents didn't even get out of the car. It was left up to Gordo and me to bring all our stuff inside the house, and in the process of doing all this, it dawned on me.  
  
Gordo and I were alone. 


	2. Ch 2 Donnie Darko

Lizzie had kissed me, she really kissed me. At first I couldn't believe it. I had wanted that kiss for so long and finally I got the most important thing I've ever wanted. There was just one problem I said, "thank you." I didn't kiss her back; I just stood there and said "thank you." Honestly, who does that?  
  
I was now unsure of how I should act around her. Should I treat her like my girlfriend instead of just my friend or should I talk to her and see where she's at? I knew I should probably opt for the latter, but the fear that she may have regretted kissing me frightened so very much. Could I handle that kind of rejection? Did I want to put myself through that?  
  
No I didn't want to do that to myself, but would the agony of not knowing how she felt be worse then her rejection? It probably would be and even if she didn't have feelings for me in that way we'd still be friends.right?  
  
I spent most of the flight home asleep. I wasn't tired; I just didn't want to have that conversation with Lizzie in front of the class and the rest of the passengers on the plane. At one point, near the end of the flight I actually awoke nuzzled in Lizzie's lap. I couldn't remember a time I had felt so safe and secure with my surroundings. It was at that moment I knew just how deep my feelings for Lizzie ran, and it was at that moment I decided to tell her everything the next moment we had together without chance of an interruption.  
  
I was now dragging Lizzie's luggage into my house. For the next week or so Lizzie and I would be staying alone at my house and this would be my time to talk to her and see where we are in our relationship. Be it just friends or more, I needed to know. I needed to know if I could hold in my arms and just feel her close to me. I needed to know how she felt, and if she wanted me to be the one to comfort her. I needed to know all this as soon as possible, for I may burst any moment and do something inappropriate.  
  
"Hey Gordo, you know what would be one of the greatest things to do tonight?" Lizzie said as we finished bringing in all our bags.  
  
"Laundry?" I joked.  
  
"Gordo." she said slowly, usually this is my cue to stop being silly because something really good was going through her mind.  
  
"Ok, seriously this time. What would be the greatest thing to do tonight?"  
  
"Just veg out and watch movies all night.or is that lame?" I hated when she second-guessed herself; those moments always come when she had a great idea.  
  
"No, that would be perfect" I replied gently caressing her arm. She looked down to where my fingers had lingered then again up at me and smiled.  
  
I couldn't help but get the feeling she actually had feelings for me, on level much deeper then a friend level at that moment. I opened my mouth to speak again, to tell her everything and get it done with but Lizzie didn't notice and blurted out,  
  
"So, what do you think of getting into our pajama's, ordering a pizza, getting everything for the movies ready and just curling up on the couch for the rest of the night, until we go to bed?"  
  
I smiled, "I love that idea, but one thing is missing,"  
"Yah? What's that?" she challenged, she was so adorable when she got that tone, still half joking, but a little upset that something was missing with, what she believed to be a genius plan.  
  
"Popcorn"  
  
"Oh." She agreed with me, but didn't want to admit she overlooked something so important when it came to movies.  
  
I got Lizzie to order the pizza, while I picked out some movies for the night. When we both finished our designated job, we came together in a hallway because of a realization she made. Lizzie had used up all her clean pajamas.  
  
"You can wear something of mine if you'd like," I suggested a little uneasy at the thought. Lizzie wouldn't want to wear something of mine. She'd probably find that to personal, and now that I had suggested I expected her to be uneasy at the thought. What she said next only proved further that you need to expect the unexpected.  
  
"You wouldn't mind? That would be perfect."  
  
"No of course I wouldn't mind silly, you know where my clothes are kept, why don't you go find something."  
  
"Fabulous" she jumped forward kissing my cheek and flew up the stairs. I stood in my same spot, slowly rubbing my cheek, smiling to no one but myself. The doorbell woke me up from my daze, when Lizzie yelled down the stairs,  
  
"Could you get that? I'm not decent. I left money of the coffee table."  
  
"You're not paying for the pizza girly." I yelled back up at her, grabbed my wallet and walked over to the door. I paid the pizza guy and had just finished bringing the pizza into the kitchen as Lizzie came bouncing down the stairs.  
  
"Mister, you had better have used my money for that pizza. It was my idea, therefor my treat."  
  
"Lizzie, shush. I paid, you'll get over it." I smiled at her.  
  
"You're turn, go get into your pajamas. I'll make the popcorn."  
  
I did as she said, and when I returned to living room the couch had been turned into a sea of blankets and pillows. I laughed, the couch was a pullout bed, but she hadn't known that. "Lizzie, that can be made into a bed, it's a pullout. Wouldn't that be a little more comfortable?"  
  
"Yah, it would be. I didn't know." She stared sadly at her blankets and pillows before ripping them off the couch. "Can you help me pull this thing out?"  
  
Together we managed to turn the couch into a bed, and while she rearranged the blankets and pillows to be another masterpiece of comfort, I went around the house locking all the doors and windows.  
  
Finally we were ready to settle down and begin our movies. I got settled into the bed/couch as Lizzie started the first movie. O Brother Where Art Thou, then came and settled in beside me.  
  
We watched in silence, eating our pizza and popcorn, I found the silence to be mocking me. I hadn't talked to Lizzie yet, but it was the only thing on my mind. I stared at the screen but didn't watch the movie. My thoughts were only on Lizzie.  
  
"Gordo, you're turn to chose a movie," Lizzie said quietly when O Brother ended. I got up and absent mindly threw on a movie. "Really Gordo? Donnie Darko?"  
  
"Yah, it's a good movie." She gave me a confused look and then turned to the screen again. I settled back into my spot. Half way through the movie I had to do something. "Lizzie." I said quietly, a little unsure of myself.  
  
She looked up at me with sleepy eyes. I cupped her chin in my hand, and brought my face closer to hers. I was about to kiss her when she whispered, "wait." I jumped back. I had thought for sure she would have kissed me. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she didn't like me at all. I started to panic. Had I just wrecked our friendship by trying to kiss her?  
  
She sat up on the couch and faced me, brushed her hair out of her face. I couldn't help but take in her beauty, she was wearing one of my old T-shirts, and it was long on her so she hadn't put pajama pants on, and she was so gorgeous at that moment.  
  
"Gordo, how do you feel about me?" she asked.  
  
I didn't know what to say. I had spent so much time thinking about how I felt about her; I didn't bother to think of how I would tell her. I wanted what I had to say to come out perfectly. I needed to tell her just how deep my feelings for her were. I wasn't sure I would be able to do that. I looked around the room hoping for something to distract her from this conversation. Finally something in my world fell into place; the phone started to ring. I jumped up to answer it.  
  
I darted to the phone, only to hear Lizzie's mom on the other line. "Hi Gordo, is Lizzie near you?"  
  
"Yes she is, just one moment." I said in my polite adult voice and handed the phone over to Lizzie. Normally I would have listened to what Lizzie was saying on this end of the phone, but right now I had to figure out what to say when she hung up with her mom.  
  
When Lizzie hung up the phone, she looked over at me, obviously still awaiting an answer. "You really want to know?" I asked, she slowly nodded her head.  
  
I inhaled deeply, hoping not to screw this up.  
  
"You're my best friend, I would never want to do something that could sacrifice that. You mean the world to me, and I don't know how I would live without you. You are my rock. You're there to help me with everything, even if you're just offering a smile; it's that smile that makes my world turn.  
  
Last year I started to look at you in a different light, you were no longer my best friend. I started to find myself attracted to you, and I have tried to hide these feelings because I didn't think you would ever feel the same way about me. I always felt that I was just your geeky friend. Someone you could never see in the same way I see you.  
Lizzie McGuire, you are what I fall asleep thinking of, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. You're nice to everyone, even those who are mean to you. You're so beautiful inside and out. I don't know how I didn't notice this sooner, but you're perfect. There's nothing about you I would change.  
  
I dream of holding you and just feeling you near me. Lizzie, I feel so much for you, I just can't express it all. You are the film of my movie."  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. She reached her arm up and ran her hand through my hair. I sat there nervous. I didn't understand what she was doing, why was she crying? She moved her hand down from my hair and to my cheek. Slowly running the tips of her fingers up and down my face. She looked down for a second and wipe her tear away then back up at me.  
  
"Gordo." she whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I took her hand away from my face and interlocked our fingers.  
  
"Lizzie." I whispered back. She slowly leaned in towards me, I felt myself moving closer to her. It all happened so slowly, like in one of those old movies where they slow down the love scenes so they seem so much more dramatic and romantic. I saw Lizzie's eyes flutter closed, just before my own did the same. I untangled one of my hands and brought it up to her face so I could hold her close fearing this moment may slip away from us, my worry was not needed.  
  
Our lips made contact, instantly I could taste the sweet cherry flavour of her lip-gloss. Taking in everything about, the way she moved, the way she smelled, the way she tasted, but mostly the way her free hand was stroking my thigh. I never wanted this moment to end.  
  
And while Donnie Darko played on in the background, Lizzie and I shared our first real kiss. 


	3. Ch 3 Panick Attack

Gordo had finally told me how he truly felt, hearing his speech about how wonderful I am was almost exhausting. I loved hearing it but so much emotion can drain you. I wanted to say something as wonderful right back to him, but I lacked the words, so I did what I could and gave him the kiss I had been waiting for.  
  
Gordo and I had fallen asleep on the couch that night, holding each other closely. I awoke in the morning to a wave of sadness, I slowly sat up, and watched as Gordo, breathed in and out, I tried to shake the wave of emotion off but it stayed. Why was I sad? I had just had the best night of my life, and here I was clearly disappointed.  
  
I shook Gordo's shoulder in an attempt to wake him, unsuccessfully I sighed deeply and shook him with much force, his eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at me confused and said, "Was last night a dream?"  
  
"No Gordo, it wasn't."  
  
"Thank god."  
  
"Gordo, we need to talk" I said in a very serious tone, he bolted straight up and stared at me concerned.  
  
"What's the matter? What did I do?"  
  
"What's the matter? More like what's the problem. Gordo, I truly care for you, but when our parents return we can't carry on. I don't want to face my parents. I don't want to have to explain to them what's going on between us. I'd feel as though I was defending us, trying to justify our love and that I can't deal with. It should just be accepted without question, but I know that's not how it will work."  
  
Gordo stayed silent for a couple minutes before looking directly at me and saying, "Lizzie I have waited years to be with you, I don't exactly know what you're getting at now, but I am not going to lose you. I will not let you go. I love you. I don't feel that I should have to hide it from anyone, especially those close to us. I don't want to hide it. I want to scream to the world that I love Elizabeth McGuire."  
  
I looked down ashamed at how I felt, Gordo was so passionate about me, yet here I was trying to wiggle my way out of these feelings. I didn't doubt how I felt for Gordo. I just didn't want to explain this to the world.  
  
"Lizzie, what are you not saying?"  
  
"Well, I guess. Since we're alone this week we should just be together, but when my parents return and I'm actually grounded. I don't think we should stay together." I trailed off  
  
"What? Lizzie, tell me you're kidding"  
  
"I wish I was sweetie."  
  
"Will we ever be together again? Or do you not want that?"  
  
"I want it, I want it more then ever. I want to be with you and you alone. I want to free of Hillridge and the restrictions it brings. I don't want to have to hold back how I feel, and I'm willing to wait, to delay truly starting our relationship until we can have that."  
  
Gordo's face dropped, I had hurt him. I was torn inside, how could I do this to the one guy I had ever loved? "Lizzie, I'd wait forever to be with you, and I guess if that's what you want.I guess I can deal with it."  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
"I do."  
  
I sighed again, what did I do to deserve a boy so sweet, why did he love me when I was trying to avoid something. I realized I truly didn't understand what I was doing. Gordo and I had been together for one night and I was already breaking it off, why am I doing this to myself?  
  
"I'll miss you" I whispered before kissing him again.  
  
* Authors Note * Yes I am aware this chapter is completely short and unbelievable lame, but I've decided to take this story in a completely different direction then what I had planned when I had started writing it. I also have another story idea in the works, which I think I'm favoring. I'm not sure I like this one so it may be discontinued at a moments notice, sorry guys. 


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note; as you may have noticed from my last update, this story has taken a twist. Lizzie freaked out and told Gordo they're romance would have to wait. Loopylou1 as to you're question about why she doesn't want to tell her parents, I really had no reasons for placing them there, but since you asked, I thought about it and here's how it goes. It had nothing to do with her parents, it was about the fact that she feared being too close to Gordo. She needed a reasonable excuse to push him away and at such short notice that was the best she could come up with.  
  
So at the beginning of the story they were straight out of Junior High, now we glide into their last year of high school. (I live in Canada so I don't know how the American high school graduation/prom thing works so I will write it as it happens here). They have finished all their finals and have a week of attending school with nothing to do but get years books and prepare for senior prom.  
  
I will start off with an introduction of what's happened over the past years and move on. This part of the story begins on the Monday and will forward to the night of the prom (Saturday). Each chapter will be from either Lizzie or Gordo's point of view, and like before it rotates. For example chapter one was Lizzie, then chapter two was Gordo. It will continue that way. Each chapter will always be the next day. So the next chapter will be Monday, then the next chapter will be Tuesday, Saturday will be repeated as to draw focus on prom night, from how each character sees it.  
  
The next chapter is about half written, so expect it up soon. I will try for either tonight or the next few days, but no guarantee, I'm working 16 hour shifts for the next 3 days. I may not have the time to work on the rest of it until Saturday. Sorry Guys 


	5. Ch 4 Monday morning

I awoke that Monday morning in a cold sweat, it wasn't the first time this had happened to me, but recently this had become a common occurrence. Lizzie had been on my mind ever since that night two months ago, I was doing so well when it came to suppressing my pent up feelings for her, but that night changed everything.  
  
I sighed as I rested my head on my pillow remembering what had happened. I was lying on my bed listening to the radio, the zephyr song by the red hot chilli peppers; I recalled when I heard a knock. I went to my bedroom door thinking it would be my mother telling me to go to sleep since it was approaching three in the morning, just before I opened my bedroom door I heard the knock again and realized that the sound was not coming from the other side of the wooden panel. I turned my head to my window and saw a flash of blonde hair.  
  
I opened my window and there she was, like I had always dreamt of, three o clock in the morning, with tousled hair and in a nightgown, there she was, sitting at my window sill.  
  
"Gordo." she looked up so her eyes met mine, I was in shock, I was unsure of what I should do so I just softly said her name back to her. "Gordo," she said again, "I was at home, sleeping peacefully in my nice soft, warm, safe bed when this dream snuck up on me. I couldn't believe how realistic it was," I sighed and motioned for her to come join me in my room, we made ourselves comfortable on opposite ends of my bed, "the dream," she continued, "frightened me.Gordo?" she said my name as more of a question then anything else.  
  
"Yah Lizzie?"  
  
"Have I lost you?" tears rimmed her eyes. I felt myself echoing that feeling.  
  
"Of course not, Lizzie come here" I held out my arms awaiting her to embrace me, she cuddled up in my arms, "Lizzie no matter what we end up as, I'll always be yours. Elizabeth McGuire you will never lose me." She tipped her head up to once again catch my eye. I dipped my in and did what felt right, I kissed her. I had only intended for it to be a soft kiss but when my lips met hers I couldn't control the passion behind my gentle kiss. Eventually she broke away, I half expected to be yelled at, but instead Lizzie said,  
  
"Lock your door Gordo" I did as I was commanded to and as I returned to the bed she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into another passionate kiss, as she pulled me on top of her.  
  
As we kissed I felt her hand sneak its way up my shirt. I stroked her curves as she as she rubbed my stomach. Abruptly Lizzie pulled away again, and without saying a thing she reached down and pulled her nighty over her head and threw it to the floor, leaving her in just her panties. Her hands moved to my shirt and as quickly as it was there it joined her nightgown on the floor, my pants quickly followed behind. Leaving me in just my boxers.  
  
"Lizzie I." she put her fingers to my lips as a cue for me to be quiet.  
  
"Gordo, do you want to stop?" she asked in all seriousness. I shook my head no, "then kiss me" once again I did as I was told, I found my kisses moving down her body until I reached the only piece of fabric that covered her body and brought my lips back up to hers.  
  
She pushed me back and crawled on top of me, letting her lips venture down my body until she reached my boxers, she didn't hesitate, she grabbed the elastic with her teeth and pulled them down revealing all I had to give. I let out a soft moan, and finally realized what we were doing, and let myself lose control, obviously Lizzie had, because this was not the sweet innocent girl people knew by day.  
  
I shook my head, as I snapped back into the present. I had to stop thinking of that night, it changed nothing. Lizzie and I remained friends. We chatted aimlessly at school and continued with our lives. That night made no dent in what we were.  
  
She never brought the night up, and I knew better then to mention it, if she hadn't of come up to me the next day at school and said "last night was fun, I hope we can do it again soon" I would have been able to convince myself it was a dream.  
  
"Gordo?" Mom called from downstairs,  
  
"I'm up mom!"  
  
"Come down here your father and I have to discuss something with you"  
  
I sighed with annoyance in my tone; I had left the house that morning after talking to my parents in a foul mood. They weren't going to be coming to graduation. They had to go out of town for a conference. I almost didn't see her walking up to my car as I got in. She softly knocked at the window, and I immediately rolled it down,  
  
"Hey" she spoke softly  
  
"Need a ride?" I offered, she nodded and got in the passengers side. "How are you?" I asked, finding it odd that she was sitting beside me, in the entire time I've had this car, and she was the one person who never got a ride off me.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something" she said, not answering my question but I let it go.  
  
"What was that?" I cocked my eyebrow up as I put the car in reverse and drove out of my driveway.  
  
"Do you have a date for prom?" I sighed, I had a couple girls who had asked me, and I turned them down of course. I doubted I'd even attend the prom, and if I had a date I would be obligated to go. None of the stuff seniors are supposed to enjoy mattered without her as my date to them.  
  
"No, I don't think I'm going." I trailed off, when she looked up with a mix of happiness and sadness.  
  
"Do you want to take off after homeroom, and spend the day with me?" I gulped how I wanted to do just that. I had always hoped she would come to me. I nodded softly, not understanding why I would give up so much to be with her. I had practically given up my high school career so that I could wait for her. She smiled, and we drove in silence.  
  
The twenty minutes it took for homeroom had never passed as slowly as did today. I watched as the second hand on the clock seemed to move backwards. My teacher was rambling on about how although high school was over we need not forget the many things we've learnt here.  
  
Finally the bell rang, and for the first time I was the first to leave the classroom. I needed to see her; something about spending the day had me anxious.  
  
The truth was in the last few years, Lizzie and I had barely spoken. We did the sure were still friends and nothing has changed thing but in all honesty, everything had changed and we could barely look each other in the eye when we were around people.  
  
It was like we had stumbled upon something forbidden, a sacred secret that could not yet be shared with those we love, and knowing we held that secret between us had made things uneasy.  
  
For the second time that day, she approached my car without me noticing. "Hey Gordo, you ready?" she said quietly, in a tone that frightened me more then comforted me. It was as if she had some bad news to send my way, and was trying to comfort me before the world crashed down before me.  
  
"I hope so" I whispered, as we got into the car. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cigarettes without thinking, lit one up. Lizzie looked up at me and said not a thing. I had expected her to bitch me out, she wasn't aware, I had taken up the disgusting habit. There was a lot she wasn't aware of.  
  
I took a long drag off my smoke, as I turned out of the school parking lot, not knowing where I was headed, but feeling like I knew where I was going.  
  
I sighed as Lizzie reached up and pulled the cigarette away from my lips, I figured she would do something of the sort, try to make me see the errors in my ways. but once again she shocked me as she brought the smoke to her lips and deeply inhaled.  
  
"Why aren't you going to the prom?"  
  
"Doesn't feel right" I answered casually.  
  
"You should go"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd save me the last dance"  
  
I choked back the lump in my throat, I hadn't seen that coming. A part of me thought that Lizzie and I had missed our chance at love a long time ago, but here she was being completely honest with me. I felt like a coward. I hadn't been so vulnerable in a long time.  
  
"If you'd like, I'll go" she nodded, not saying anything. Just nodding.  
  
We drove around aimlessly that day; I spent most of my time, drifting in and out of thoughts about her. When I finally dropped her off at home that night, she had taken over my mind completely.  
  
We sat in her driveway for about an hour, saying nothing to each but stealing glances once in a while. I needed to say something, something amazing to her, but I lacked the words.  
  
"So I think I'm going to head inside."  
  
"I guess that's a good idea."  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Yah Lizzie?"  
  
"I was wondering. where are we going to live after high school?"  
  
"I'm not sure." she smiled softly as she exited the car, and as she made her way up to her door and inside the house, it dawned on me. she said we. Where are we going to live after high school.  
  
She did want us to be together. She really did care about me, she was just scared all those years ago, and I lit another cigarette as I drove home. I was on cloud nine, and was determined that by the end of tomorrow, I would have a date for the senior prom. Lizzie McGuire would be mine to dance with all night.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter took me forever, almost a month, and I apologize. I hope to write the next chapter with a little more ease. I had a hard time making this flow, and I really think that shows through with the forced writing, anyway I hope you all hadn't forgotten my story here. So let me know if you hate this chapter, feedback is good. It helps me develop a more interesting plot. 


	6. Ch 5 Tuesday Teasing

Tuesday morning I was stuck at school until lunchtime. It was our rehearsal for graduation. We paid for and received our caps and gowns in our homerooms, then ventured down to the south gym, where all the seniors would crowd on to the bleachers. We get the joy of listening to our fellow students give speeches about how these last four years have changed them. I was just thankful that I wasn't one of "the chosen ones" to give a speech.  
  
I entered the gym and accepted the bright yellow flyer that was being given out at the door, found a seat in the first row and got ready for an incredibly boring three hours.  
  
I looked down at the sheet of paper in my hands and read it once over. It mainly just consisted of good-byes from the faculty, you know, how our class changed the school and how we would be missed greatly. I skimmed over the names of students who would be speaking, Kate Saunders, Larry Tudgemen, Brooke Baker, Ethan Craft, Margaret Chan, and David Gordon. huh? Gordo? I figured it was just a misprint until two hours into our rehearsal when he took the stage.  
  
"Well, we've been stuck in the over-crowded school for the last four years, we've battled each other in the hallways between classes, and elbow checked our fellow students on our way to the cafeteria, so we could get lunch. well what they call lunch. We've pulled our hair out of our scalps trying to understand that formula in math class, and we all questioned whether high school is really worth all this stress. We've gone home to our parents and listened to them ramble on about how we're wasting our potential, and how we'll probably end up flipping burgers for the rest of our lives. We've all been through this. And somehow through it all, there have been few fatalities." Gordo stopped and look around into the audience, probably some sort of approval, but he need not look. The class was silent; waiting to hear what Gordo had to say.  
  
"High school began badly for me; I came to this school feeling very alone. Even now as I stand before all of you, I feel alone. My time here has had its up's and down's. I've made friends, but also lost a few very important ones." He hung his head down, bring on the water works, I know what's coming.  
  
"Miranda was one of my best friends, she was a wonderful person. Quirky personality, she was the best friend side kick of any sitcom show. She had all the bubblyness of the lead but something didn't quite make her that girl. just before I came to this school she moved to Mexico. So many of you didn't have the chance to get to know her, so take my word, she was an angel. Unfortunately she was taken from us two years ago. I won't go into detail since this is supposed to be a happy time for everyone, I just wanted to mention her, because it goes with how I'm going to finish this very short speech." He stopped again, but this time looked directly at me. I wiped away the few tears that had found their way out, and nodded, as if urging him to go forward.  
  
"You know how people always tell you to take each day, day by day, because you might not have tomorrow? Ignore that. It's pointless if you only think of today, you won't see tomorrow coming. If you think of how at this moment you'd like to stick heroin in your body, stop to think of how it will affect you tomorrow. Living day by day is the wrong way to go. It will bring you more problems then imaginable. I'm not saying don't live for today, I'm saying think of tomorrow at the same time. Be spontaneous but in a sensible manner. You don't know what will become of you, but you can give yourself the direction you need.  
  
I hope, in ten years when we're crowded into this gym again, I will see all your faces once more, and hopefully nothing bad has become of any of you." He turned to other speakers, "Even you Kate." he laughed and stepped down.  
  
I felt like I should wait to go talk to him, you know stay and listen to what everyone else had to say, but I couldn't. I shifted in my seat, I just couldn't get comfortable. I needed to talk to him, why did I need to talk to him? I'm not sure but that speech made me nervous. if nervous is the right word.  
  
I bolted up from my seat and ran from the gym, hoping Gordo would notice me and follow me out to the hallway, when he hadn't shown up 10 minutes later I slipped backwards onto the wall behind me and let it guide my body down to the floor. I put my head down on my knees and started to cry.  
  
I didn't see him come up to me, nor did I see him slide down the wall to join me on the floor. I did notice when someone put their arm around my shoulders and bring me in closer to them, but I didn't bother to bring my head up, or find out who it was that was trying to comfort me.  
  
"I'm sorry hun," my comforter said to me, immediately I knew who it was.  
  
"Gordo; I miss her so much."  
  
"I know you do sweetie, I do too." He stroked my arm as I cried into his chest. Leaning down he kissed the top of my head.  
  
"I've missed you too" I softly said, secretly hoping he hadn't heard what I said. I just wanted to say it so it was out there, floating around. I felt him smile and pull me closer.  
  
"Why don't we get out of here? Spend the day together again, beside I wanted to talk to you about Prom but right now isn't the best time." I nodded, knowing he would feel the movement on his chest.  
  
The two of us bolted from the school hoping none of the facility had noticed us. We ran over to his car and jumped in, he immediately started the engine and drove off, and we didn't need a destination we just wanted to get out of there. With the wind blowing in our hair we drove down the highway, listening to pop tunes on the radio as I sung aloud.  
  
"Hey Liz" Gordo said so quietly I almost didn't hear him over the music and my own voice. I turned and looked at him,  
  
"Yah Gordo?"  
  
"I missed you too." I smiled to myself and continued to sing along with the radio. It felt so good just to be with him at that moment, I never wanted it to end, the wind in my hair with my best friend beside and nothing stopping us but the traffic ahead of us.  
  
"Gordo?" he nodded to signal I should continue even without his vocal response, "what was it about prom that you had wanted to ask me?" he pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car.  
  
"Remember yesterday when you asked e about prom?" I bobbed my head slightly "Well I'm still unsure if I'm going to go or not. Yesterday what I should've said was that I wouldn't want to go to the prom with anyone but the one I've loved my entire life. You see Lizzie high school wasn't very good for me. For anything in my life to be good it has to include you, and well I want prom to be good. no I want prom to great but the only that's going to happen is if you'd agree to go with me." I smiled softly to myself.  
  
"I couldn't imagine going to the prom with anyone else. hey Gordo? I know this is very uncharacteristic of me, but can we skip the limo and all that sappy stuff that goes with pre-prom preparation?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Of course, you know I don't like that stuff anyway." I leaned in and gave him a light kiss. He pulled away after a moment, "hey Liz, while we're on the subject of doing things that are uncharacteristic there's a party happening tonight that I wanted to go to, would you care to join me?"  
  
"I'd love to, I'm sure you've heard of my love for parties. Your parents are out of town for some conference right?" he looked at me very confused and I suppose my love of parties and his parents being out of town are two very different subjects. "Well, here start driving back to my house so I can get ready and I'll explain on the way." He did as he was told and once we had been driving for a few minutes I started my explanation.  
  
"Ever since Miranda. well you know, my parents have been against my partying. Since I didn't want to give up going to parties we came to an arrangement. I could continue to go out and do as I please as long as I have a safe place to stay afterwards and that safe place is not to be my house."  
  
"I don't think I understand."  
  
I sighed "apparently it's partying that caused Miranda's death, according to my parents anyway, me I know different. But since my parents are so convinced that partying was what lead Miranda to an early grave they don't want to see me after a party. I don't really understand it either but it's their choice and I honestly don't like seeing my parents after a party anyway, so it's best for everyone this way."  
  
"Okay." he said still clearly confused but not wanting to push the matter any further.  
  
"So if I go to this party with you, I'd want to crash at your place afterwards."  
  
"Oh, okay. Yah my parents are out of town, and you're welcome to spend the night."  
  
At my house, I showered while he sat in my room going through boring magazines and such, I entered my room forgetting he was there after my shower in my towel and began to go threw my closet looking for something sleek to wear.  
  
"You know Lizzie, that wet look is good for you" he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my neck. I turned around so my face was hardly an inch from his.  
  
"You think so?" he traced my curves, teasing me.  
  
"I do think so McGuire." He placed his lips by my ear and in a husky whisper he said "I think you'd look great in a skirt tonight" his fingers caressed my upper stomach and up to my breast, I left out a soft moan and he kissed my ear, before using that whispering in my ear "I think I'll wait for you downstairs. Hurry now."  
  
I let my fingers trace the button over his fly on his jeans, "You Gordo are a tease." He smiled and let go of me and started to walk out of my room, before completely exiting my room he turned to say,  
  
"Yah but you like it. Don't even try to deny that." And with that he headed downstairs leaving me to get ready.  
  
A couple hours of blatant flirting and teasing on both side we walked into the party. It was normal end of a high school career party, people everywhere, along with alcohol of many types. I immediately went for the beer, Gordo followed me not letting go of my hand.  
  
"So beer is the beverage of choice for my lady?"  
  
"Indeed, but if you want to drink let me know and I'll be the sober driver. After all coming to this party was your idea."  
  
"Well my reason for inviting you to this party was to spend more time with you, so if you want to drink that's cool. I mean I can have my beer when we get back to my house." I smiled, he was so sweet, even if he was just offering to be the sober, and I loved him all the more for doing it.  
  
"How about we don't stay here long, a couple round of saying hi to people, maybe one dirty dance and a couple sessions of PDA and we'll go back to your place before I rip your clothes off here?" He stared at me shocked, and then I realized what I had said. I didn't mean for that last part to come out. It was merely a thought. not a suggestion.  
  
"Did my sweet, innocent, blush-when-a-guy-looks-her-way Lizzie just tell me she wants to rip my clothes off?"  
  
I smiled, "must be the beer talking"  
  
"You haven't opened your beer yet." I blushed, he caught me. "You know, I say screw the party, let's just head back to my place. I have beer there, lets see what you'll say when you've actually opened your drink." I gave him a light, teasing kiss to let him know I was in complete agreement with going to his house.  
  
We ran silently out of the house and jumped back into his car, and quickly drove to his house. As he fiddled with his key in the lock, I fiddled with his jacket. then shirt. the pants. until finally the door flew open behind me, causing me to trip backwards falling with Gordo on top of me. He immediately took the opportunity and started kissing me deeply. I wrapped myself around him and kissed back.  
  
I felt his hand slip up my skirt and begin to stroke my thigh. I was about to completely strip him naked when I felt a draft, I broke the kiss to see the door was wide open.  
  
"Gordo why don't we go get those beers you were talking about?"  
  
"You're kidding me?" I shook my head no. He let out an aspirated sigh, "Now who's the tease McGuire?"  
  
We ended up drinking ourselves tipsy and falling asleep on the couch in each other's arms, but honestly, it was perfect. Of course while we were drinking there was some heavy petting, and a lot of nudity, but mainly it was just Gordo and Lizzie, back to the way things used to be. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Tuesday night was indeed a magical one for me. 


	7. Ch 6 Wonderus Wednesday

"The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake, you dream about going up there but that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor, such wonderful things surround you, what more is you looking for?"

"Lizzie, we're supposed to be adults"

"Under the sea, under the sea, darlin' it's better down where it's wetter. Take it from me, up on the shore they work all day. Out in the sun they slave away while we devotin' full time to floating under the sea"

"Lizzie, we'll be nineteen in four months" she turned and stuck her tongue out at me

"The newt play the flute; the carp play the harp; the plaice play the bass; and they soundin' sharp; the bass play the brass; the chub play the tub; the fluke is the duke of soul; the ray he can play; the lings on the strings; the trout rockin' out; the blackfish she sings; the smelt and the sprat they know where it's at, and oh that blowfish…"

"LIZZIE I'LL TURN THIS CAR AROUND!" she leaned forward and skipped to the next song on the CD.

"Gordo, don't be such a sourpuss. I was only having fun." She pouted. 

As cute as she was when she sang, I woke up with a headache that morning, and her loud singing did not help. Maybe it wasn't her voice at all, maybe it was the sun blinding me as I drove down the road, but hey her singing was not helping. 

"Sorry sweetie, I just have a headache." She let out a squeal and began rummaging through her bag. I ignored her and continued focus on the road, we we're two stoplights from the school and it had never seemed further away.

"Here." She handed me two pink pills and a drink when I pulled into the parking spot. I downed the pills and drink then turned to her, 

"That was beer wasn't it?" she nodded. I sighed and got out of the car, "thanks, sorry about yelling."

"It's no big deal."

She grabbed her book bag and started walking away from me, towards the school. I felt bad about yelling at her, she was in such a good mood this morning when we woke up, but I just didn't feel it. I was so happy when I awoke with her in my arms but something inside of me snapped. Probably just tension from all the pressures of graduating but it seemed like something more, I shrugged it off as nothing and followed her into the school.

"You want to go look for your prom dress tonight?" I asked as I caught up with her.

"Sure, I have to go to work after homeroom, but you can pick me up there at 5." I nodded, letting her walk ahead again, just as she had turned a corner I realized something. I ran to catch up with her,

"Hey, Liz, where do you work?" she giggled, and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Remember where you went on your hot date with Brooke?" I nodded, and then laughed myself,

"They actually hired you?" she smiled.

"Yah, I'm the hostess there."

"Alright, I'll see you at five." I gave her a kiss and headed down to my homeroom.

There wasn't much else I had to do that day. It was actually going to be my first day with no plans since the week had begun. I walked out to the car and sat behind the wheel, lit up a smoke and put the car in drive. 

I had been thinking a lot of what Lizzie had asked me on Monday, _where are we going to live after high school? _She hadn't brought it up since but I had been thinking of it non-stop. The idea of being with her, all the time, that couldn't escape my mind. I wasn't sure if Lizzie was planning on going to college right away, and if she was planning on it, I didn't know what schools she had been accepted to, so I went to the local news stand and picked up some newspapers for the surrounding areas to check out housing adds.

Sitting at the digital bean has never been very exciting; especially if you're alone, so when Larry walked in I was glad he noticed me and sat down beside me. 

"Sign my yearbook?" he asked and handed it over to me, I dug through my bag for a pen then wrote down,

_Wow, four years. Can you believe we survived? Actually I always knew you'd make it, while we've never been the closest of friends I've always admired you. You're a wonderful guy and I don't think you've been told that enough throughout your life. I can only hope we'll stay in contact in the upcoming years. You've always been a good friend to me, and I hope you can say the same about me. _

Tudgemen, while you're peers laughed at you, you stood strong. You have an amazing spirit and I hope that in the future no one is able to break that.

Sincerely Gordo.

I re-read it, it sounded more like a love letter then anything but it had some good stuff in it, so I handed the book back to him.

"Can you believe how much we've all changed?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well lets' look at you to begin with, in middle school no one would have predicted that you wouldn't have stayed friends with Lizzie for your high school experience."

"We're friends." I defended. He cocked an eyebrow, "alright so maybe not the best of friends like we used to be, but still we're friends."

"And look at Lizzie, you have to notice a difference there."

"Yah, actually I was just noticing it all for the first time the other day."

"Can you believe she drinks?"

"No, she smokes too you know." I added, he looked at me in disbelief.

"I guess when Miranda died, she lost a part of her innocence."

"I think it's safe to say we all did." We were silent for a few minutes, neither one of us knowing what to say. The subject of Miranda was very taboo. No one brought it up, she was never mentioned, not because she wasn't missed but because it's hard to talk about what you're in denial about, and everyone is in denial about that.

"I think I'm gonna jet, it's almost 5 and I gotta get to work." Tudgemen said as he stood up, I looked down at my watch and sure enough it was ten to five. I stood up with him.

"Thanks for noticing the time, I have to pick Lizzie up at work in ten."

He smiled at me once more, and said, "I'm glad you two finally worked something out." And with that he walked off. 

I put a couple dollars on the table and walked out of the digital bean and headed out to get Lizzie.

"I can't believe the jerk, and for him to say I asked for it. Fuck it took every ounce of self-control I had not to slap the fucker. I can't believe that, where does he get off grabbing my ass?" Lizzie was ranting about work as we walked through the mall, looking for our prom clothes.

"Some people have no self-control Lizzie, and you look… dare I say it, wow in you're uniform." 

"It's just a black shirt and white shirt, that's not sexy Gordo. Fuck I'm so mad. You know I started this day off in such a good mood, and he just brought me down. Screw Christina, words can bring me down."

"You're sexy when you're pissed."

"**Gordo!** Are you even listening to me, or are you just starring at my ass?"

"Both." She giggled. "See, I miss those giggles." She gave my cheek a kiss and pulled me into a dress shop.

"Do you know what you're wearing?"

"I was thinking of just going naked."

"**Gordo!**" I rolled my eyes; I loved it when she pretended to be annoyed by me,

"Seriously, I was thinking maybe a fifties style tux."

"Ohh that's good. Ok I'll go with a fifties style dress and we'll rock the socks off everyone there." 

By seven o clock Lizzie still hadn't found a dress she was satisfied with so, she decided that we should head to the food court. I picked up a slice of pizza and some curly fries. She smiled when I put my tray down beside hers; "At least that hasn't changed." 

"It could never. Lizzie, I was thinking about what you asked me on Monday before you got out the car." She looked up at me, with a mouthful of her sub stuffed in her mouth. "I don't know what you're plans are for after high school, so how can I know where we would live?"

She chewed and swallowed her food, "I'm taking some time off school, I feel like, I've been on this planet for eighteen years and haven't really done anything with my life, so I've saved up enough money for a cheap-ass apartment and food for a year, and I plan to just experience life." I smiled. That sounded perfect. "So I was thinking, I'd follow you to wherever you were planning on going to College and maybe hide in your dorm." I giggled; she really hadn't thought this out completely.

"At least some part of the old Lizzie still lives."

"Shut up." I stuffed some curly fries in my mouth while stifling a laugh. It was good to be out with Lizzie. It was these times that had been missing from my life. "You know this is the stuff I live for." I said as I swallowed.

"What stuff?"

"Being weird with you in the mall. It's this kind of thing, that really makes me happy."

"That, I understand."

We sat there, eating in silence stealing the odd glance at each other until our meals were finished and we embarked upon the rest of the mall. We had exactly an hour and a half to find her dress, and my tux. The rest of the things we would need, we decided to find tomorrow. Tonight was just on the main two things.

We were about to give up all hope when we walked into a store neither of us had been in before, and it was in that store, hanging on display Lizzie and I found our prom outfits.

"Lizzie?" I said as we threw our stuff in my trunk. She looked up at me and waited for me to continue. "My parents are still out of town." A sly smile came across her face,

"And what exactly are you trying to ask Gordo?" I blushed. She knew what I wanted, and she knew I was trying avoiding asking her straight out.

"Want to sleep over?" I asked shyly. She smiled and nodded. 

"I need your cell phone though, mine's dead. Oh and can I bum a smoke?" I handed her all the things she had requested and began to drive home as she called her parents to inform them she wouldn't be home this evening because she was staying with her best friend.

Once we got to my house, I left Lizzie to search through my closet and dresser so I could go take a shower. Just as I had finished shampooing my hair the curtain was pulled open and a very naked Lizzie entered.

"I hope you don't mind, I need to shower too." She grabbed the soap from my hand, but I knocked it out her delicate fingers as I pushed her against the wall in a passionate kiss. She returned the favor and let her hands venture down my body. We slid down, so we were sitting with the water dripping on us, and continued to roam each other with kisses. Our mouths never fully closing; we ached for each other. 

Just as we we're about to go a little farther then we should when she stopped me, "we can't do that here."

"Why not?" I asked, almost angry. She had teased me forever and still we never went to the next level.

"We have no condoms in your shower." I smiled, and hopped out of the shower with her following closely behind, we ran into my room and I pulled out the pre-mentioned item. I threw her on the bed and crashed on top of her, kissing her everywhere my mouth would venture. "Gordo, put it on" I followed suit and did as I was told. 

We fell asleep under my covers, naked that night. Holding each other closely, neither one of us wanted to wake that next morning because at that moment, utopia had hit us hard.


	8. Ch 7 Thunderous Thursday

"I need to stop doing this" Gordo said lightly as my eyes fluttered open that Thursday morning,

"Doing what?" I groaned as I pulled the blankets over my head, to show I was still tired and didn't want any disturbances so I could easily fall back asleep.

"Falling asleep with you in my arms."

I tugged the blankets down so I could look at him, "why?" I asked very confused. 

"'Cause it's to comfortable. I don't want to get used to something that's going to come to an end when my parents come home from their conference."

"Gordo, shh, live in the moment for once." I said cuddling closer to him, he pulled his arms tighter around me and kissed the top of my head. 

"Normally I would go for that idea, but we have to get to school." I sighed deeply so he could feel my annoyance against his chest.

"Do we really have to? I want to stay here, like this, all day."

"I'm sorry darling but we do; but if it'll help at all you can stay over again tonight." He offered up.

"I'd love to." I wedged myself deeper into his arms and stroked his stomach; "can I expect a repeat performance of last night?" I giggled.

"I can guarantee it." He kissed the top of my head again nuzzling his face into my hair; we stayed like that for a few minutes until I had a panic attack causing me to bolt up into a sitting position.

"**I can't stay here tonight**"

"What? Why not?" he was worried; it shone through in his weary voice.

"Tomorrow's graduation. I have to look good." He stifled a laugh

"Lizzie, honey, we can go get your clothes and make-up and whatever else you need from your house after school today."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "I wouldn't have thought of that." He laughed as he playfully hit me with a pillow.

"You can be so blonde sometimes." I smirked at him and nailed him with an unsuspecting pillow."

After homeroom Gordo and I found ourselves sitting at a table located in the outdoor portion of the cafeteria neither of talking. He was reading a book about the history of the Jewish religion, while I filed and painted my nails. 

"Gordo?" I asked softly

"Hmm?" was the only form of a response I got from him.

"What do you think?" I asked as I put my one completed hand in front of him, the nails painted a very soft blue. He glanced up from his book to take notice of what I was asking his opinion on,

"Is that for Graduation or Prom?" 

"Both, I think"

"Oh, I would have thought a french manicure to have been better suited to the occasions." I mulled over the idea for a while agreeing with him right away, but not knowing how to accomplish that look.

"Would you mind if I got my nails done while we're at the mall tonight?" he shook his head to let me know he had no objections and went back to his book, I in turn started taking the fresh polish off my nails.

Just as I was finishing my last nail Kate was making her way over to me, "Hey Lizzie," she said as she took a seat beside me. Gordo looked up briefly to see who had joined us then went back to reading when he realized the person now sitting with us was of no interest to him.

"Hey Kate" while Kate and I never re-kindled the friendship we once had she did become more civil towards me after our trip to Rome but still I was weary that she was approaching me with her followers. " What can I do for you?"

"Not much actually. I just wanted to sign your yearbook."

"Sure, but if you write anything nasty in it you'll be buying me a new one." She sighed and accepted that still, after these past few years, she still couldn't be trusted by me and I slid my book over to her.

I didn't offer to sign hers, if she had wanted me to; she would have asked. Kate had never been one to shy away from getting what she wanted. After a few minutes of her scratching her pen against the paper of my book she closed it and slid it across the table so it landed in front of me. She then stood up said goodbye to Gordo and myself and was on her way. 

"So what'd she write?" Gordo asked book marking his page as a sign he was giving me his undivided attention. I opened my book and found the page Kate had written on and read aloud to Gordo what it said, 

'_I don't know about you, but this whole process of graduation has sort of left me with a numb feeling, and I think it's the numbness that's causing me to look back on not only my high school experience but my time in junior high too. And I guess only recently I've had the courage to realize how much of a bitch I truly was or I suppose, still am._

_I know there is nothing I can do now to make up our lost years and I wouldn't even imagine suggesting such a thing to you. I really just wanted to take what could be my last opportunity to apologize and let you know that you weren't the one who missed out; **I was**._

_Honestly,_

_Kate_

_P.S. I'm glad you and Gordo finally found each other. Maybe you think you've been friends forever, but really, you guys have been soul mates forever._'

"Wow" I whispered under my breath. Gordo was silent, he leaned over to take the yearbook away from me, I guess so he could read it himself as proof that the notorious bitch Kate Saunders had actually written that instead of a nasty comment.

"What are we?" he asked when he closed the book. I scrunched my nose up. I really did not want to have this talk with him.

"We're Lizzie and Gordo."

He shook his head, obviously dissatisfied with my answer. "Ok, we'll let's go to the mall. I'm bored here."

I couldn't believe the air of dread that seeped in between us in the car, we had been so wonderful this morning. And suddenly, one little question changed everything. I could have sworn we had already established that we just _were_ earlier this week, but now looking back it all seemed like a blur to me. I tried to remember everything we had done together this week but I could barely remember a thing.

It seemed like we had drifted back in the week, back to Monday morning when I appeared at his car, so distant. I never imagined there would come a time when I couldn't think of a thing to say to the man I loved, my best friend, my soul mate. But the time had come, and is our love strong enough to withhold throughout the silence?

We managed to keep it alive the last few years and we had no communication, so if we could keep the flame burning during the storm, a calm wouldn't be able to blow it out, right? 

The very fact that I'm questioning the power of our love frightens me, why am I doubting something I've known my entire life? I looked over at Gordo, I wonder if he ever has doubts, if he ever worries that maybe we aren't going to be together forever. I wonder if he truly loves me, or maybe we've both deceived ourselves into believing that because we've known each other our entire lives that we are destined as soul mates. 

"Lizzie, let's just enjoy these next few days." He said solemnly, I nodded. He parked his car in an empty stall and got out. I followed quickly, he had started walking to the entrance so I jogged to catch up to him, once arriving by his side, and he turned to me and smiled. Then took my hand as we made our way through the heavy doors of the mall.

It seemed like our journey throughout the mall took only moments, but if you looked at the hands on a clock, hours had passed since we first walked through the doors we were now walking out of; bags in hand. 

We made the promised stop at my house where I collected all the things I would need for tomorrow before finally arriving at Gordo's house. 

Together we decided on a movie night, we'd lye in each other's arms on his bed watching the same movies we watched many years ago. Silently we drifted into the fourth of our list of movies when he broke the silence.

"You know, I've loved you my entire life Lizzie." I sat there, still staring at the screen, not knowing what may be coming my way. "Holding you in my arms brings meaning to my day, and laying beside you right now is making me the happiest man alive. But strangely I feel like something's missing between us. I've waited years for you to come to me, and now finally you have and it doesn't feel right. It seems like you're holding back." He was quiet for a second, perhaps collecting his thoughts. "I don't know if it's because you're scared of getting hurt or ruining our friendship; but whatever it is, Lizzie you need to work through it, because it hurts me to know you're holding back on me."

I didn't know what to do, maybe I was holding back, part of me was still scared to ruin a friendship that was hardly there anymore and I guess there's always that fear of being hurt. I knew that I loved Gordo, that I was in love with the man holding me close. 

With the thought of loving him in my mind, I did what I thought was right the only thing I could think of. I melted into a passionate kiss with him, my tongue exploring his mouth as if I had never kissed him before. 

My hands roaming down into his jeans as if they had never been there before, I deepened the kiss and unbuttoned his fly climbing on top of him. He hands rushed up my stomach then around my back pulling me back into his kiss. He too reached into my jeans as though he hadn't been there before, then undid like I had done his. My hands moved to his head where I caressed his wild mess of hair as he pulled off my pants, and switching spots with me. 

He pulled off my jeans while I pulled my shirt over my head, sitting up to undress him, we continued to kiss. 

It all felt so new, like we hadn't done something so similar the night before. It was we we're about to make love, we we're about to have sex. No feelings behind it this time, I hungrily pushed his kissed down my body, his hands moving so skillfully against my body, I felt so new to this.

I felt him stop for a second, and heard the crinkling of a condom wrapper, then slowly I felt him enter inside of me, and slowly he rocked back and forth, then picking up his pace. I let out a soft moan and brought him in for another kiss, never losing his rhythm he continue to quicken then slow his pace. 

I felt my legs numb and tingles shoot throughout my body. I felt his once steady arms began to shake my hips moving as if controlled by someone other then me.

He lowered himself so he was lying on top of me, both of us panting. I whispered "I love you" in his ear. 

"Elizabeth McGuire, will you put your trust in my love?" he whispered into my neck. I moved my hand up and down his back and nodded. 

It was that night, I truly became a woman, it was then that I put my faith in someone else's love, and it was then that I completely, mind, soul, and body gave myself to David Zephyr Gordon, without a trance of doubt in my mind I kissed the top of his head.

"You have all of me Gordo. I'm just sorry it took me this long to get here."

**Authors Note; as some of you may have noticed, it takes me about a month to post each chapter and I do apologize for that, and honestly this chapter was written about two weeks I just hadn't posted it. **

**I will be gone on vacation for the next two weeks, (well deserved vacation if you ask me) and I do plan to try and finish this story while I'm there so I can move on to bigger and better things. So look for some updates two weeks from now, and please continue to review if you read the story. It motivates me to write, just because I know someone, somewhere is enjoying this work of mine.**

**Thank you all for being so patient with me and this story.**


End file.
